A Pox On The Phony Head of Hogwarts
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot song parody of "A Pox On The Phony King of England" from Disney's Robin Hood. The DA complains about Umbridge, and pokes fun at her. Contains mild swearing. OOCness ahoy.


**Ok...I recently rewatched Disney's Robin Hood, and I couldn't resist making a song parody of "A Pox on the Phony King of England"! It's too funny! Anyway, this takes place in the middle of OOTP when the DA was still going on.**

**The characters will, of course, be OOC. I do not own Robin Hood or Harry Potter. They belong to Disney and JK Rowling respectively.**

**Here's the cast:**

**Robin Hood- Harry**

**Little John- Ron (I...couldn't think of who else would be LJ. Hehe...)**

**Maid Marion- Cho (Cho is Harry's love interest in OOTP, so...it fits)**

**Lady Klucky- Hermione**

**Friar Tuck- Neville**

**Prince John- Umbridge**

**Otto- Dean**

**King Richard- Dumbledore**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The DA had just finished another successful lesson. Neville finally managed to stun Dean and disarm Ron, Ginny perfected the reducto spell, and Fred and George slowed each other down with the impediment curse.

Harry smiled and clapped his hands. Great work, everybody! We'll make great aurors yet!"

Everyone cheered. Neville pumped his fists. "Long live Harry Potter!"

Everyone cheered and agreed. Harry blushed, smiled and shook his head.

"And down with that horrible Professor Umbridge!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed. He smiled and got an inspiration. He closed his eyes for a minute, then drums, lutes, horns, and a guitar appeared. Various DA members grabbed instruments. Ron started strumming a guitar and started to sing.

_**Oh the world will sing of a Hogwarts head  
A thousand years from now  
And not because she passed decrees  
Or had that lofty brow  
While bonny good Dumbledore leads  
The great crusade he's on  
We'll all have to slave away  
For that horrible Umbridge**_

Incredible as she is inept  
Whenever the history books are kept  
They'll call her the phony head of Hogwarts

Neville sang along.

_**  
A pox on the phony head of Hogwarts!**_

Everyone laughed cheerfully. Dean and Neville set up a makeshift puppet booth. Hiding behind the booth, Neville held up a crude, but almost accurate Umbridge puppet.

Pavarti and the Patril twins giggled uncontrollably. "Oh my God, that looks just like her!"

Neville made the Umbridge puppet bow twice, then started bouncing her up and down. Ron continued singing._****_

She sits alone on a giant throne  
Pretendin' she's headmistress  
A little toad who often showed  
She sure can cause distress  
And she throws an angry tantrum  
if she cannot have her way  
And then she calls for Fudge to give him a nudge  
You see, she doesn't want to play 

The girls laughed harder. Everyone began dancing._****_

Too late to be known as Professor Umbridge  
She's sure to be known as Professor Umbitch  
A pox on that phony head of Hogwarts! 

Cho clapped to the beat along with a few others who didn't want to dance. Colin walked up to Cho and offered his hand to dance. Cho obliged and held her skirt out and danced with a few people. She danced towards Harry, who blushed slightly and danced with her._****_

While she works us to pieces  
And she waters magic down instead  
Dumbledore's crown keeps slippin' down  
Around that toadlike head  
Ah! But while there is a merry man  
in Harry's wily pack  
We'll find a way to make her pay  
And steal our magic back

The minute before she knows we're there  
Harry will snatch her underwear 

Everyone laughed as Harry playfully snatched up the bloomers put on the Umbridge puppet, hid it in his robes, and tiptoed off.

_**  
The breezy and uneasy head of Hogwarts  
The snivellin' grovellin'  
Measly weasely  
Blabberin' jabberin'  
Gibberin' jabberin'  
Blunderin'  
Wheelin' dealin'  
Professor Umbridge, the phony head of Hogwarts  
Yeah! **_

Everyone laughed and cheered. Harry just shook his head and smiled. Ron may be cranky most of the time, but he sure knew how to lighten things up. When things quieted down, Harry said

"Let's try not to sing this within earshot of Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad. We don't want any more detentions, do we?"

Everyone shook their heads and agreed.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review.**


End file.
